Más tiempo
by Carisse Rose
Summary: ADVERTENCIA: SPOILERS DE WONDER WOMAN / Supo que estaba enamorado de ella cuando la vio reír bajo la nieve, en un momento tan hermoso después de todo el caos y la muerte.


**DISCLAIMER: SI NO HAS VISTO WONDER WOMAN, HUYE DE AQUÍ. El siguiente fic contiene spoilers. **

**Nota de Autor:** Lo más maravilloso de un semestre cargado de materias es cuando termina. Y ese día fue ayer. Al fin, AL FIN, puedo regresar a uno de mis grabdes amores, que es escribir. Pensaba actualizar fanfics de Digimon, pero resulta que hoy fui a ver Wonder Woman y los últimos quince minutos de película me tuvieron haciendo un río en la sala de cine.

Así que, como resultado de mi depresión, he escrito este pequeño extracto que vendría a ser un POV de Steve. De hecho, seguí llorando mientras lo escribía **#noshame**

Espero de todo corazón que lo disfruten y que, si vieron la película, logre transmitirles algo. De a poco iré sacando las telarañas de aquí. ¡Gracias por leerme!

* * *

 **Más tiempo**

Desde el momento en que la vio, supo que era la mujer más hermosa que había visto. Quizás fue el hecho de que lo salvara, el brillo de sus ojos y su sonrisa llena de luz, pero pudo jurar que nunca había visto algo tan bello.

Su nombre era Diana.

Descubrió que tenía concepciones muy particulares sobre el mundo, y que parecía ignorar por completo cosas que eran comunes para todos los mortales. Decía que la habían hecho en base a arcilla y que Zeus le dio vida. Tenía una biblioteca completa en su mente en lo referente a los placeres carnales que se apoderaban de los hombres. Pareció muy intrigada por el concepto del matrimonio, preguntándole si las personas cumplían su promesa de amarse hasta la muerte.

Y era decidida. Vaya que lo era. Más valiente que muchos hombres a los que conoció, y testaruda de una manera que le ponía los nervios de punta.

Resultaba imposible tratar de hacer que no destacara, ya que tenía esa luz y fiereza que hacía que todos se voltearan a verla. Tampoco era que sus opiniones ayudaran a mantenerla en un perfil bajo. Diana siempre era directa, todo lo que decía venía desde la pasión más profunda de su corazón y Steve pudo jurar que nunca se atrevería a mentirle a nadie.

Descolocaba a todos con su honestidad, y a él le parecía aún más maravillosa.

Le fascinaban las cosas más simples, parecía encontrar la belleza hasta en lo más mundano. Estaban esos dos polos: la Diana que sonreía con la inocencia de una niña ante lo que consideraba magnífico, y la Diana que parecía tener fuego en su mirada cuando luchaba con tal de cumplir su misión. Por preservar lo que sentía correcto.

Supo que estaba enamorado de ella cuando la vio reír bajo la nieve, en un momento tan hermoso después de todo el caos y la muerte. La tenía tan cerca, y ella estaba igual de radiante que el día en que la conoció. Le había vuelto a preguntar sobre cómo se sentiría amar a alguien hasta la muerte, y él le dijo que seguía sin saber.

Siguió sosteniéndola bajo la nieve, balanceándose de un lado a otro, quizás por horas. Pero no quería soltarla.

Se dispuso a marcharse una vez que fue a dejarla a su habitación, pero sus ojos lo invitaron, silenciosamente, a quedarse. Esa mirada siempre parecía dejarlo expuesto, y su voluntad se hizo trizas. La besó, fue suya en esa penumbra y le pareció que fue la noche más gratificante de toda su vida. Olvidó la guerra, la matanza y la destrucción, y el mundo fue un lugar pacífico por unas cuantas horas más.

Pero todo lo malo regresó, tal como siempre hacía, y supo que tenía una misión que cumplir. De las tantas cosas que aprendió de Diana, una era que no puedes acobardarte cuando luchas por lo que crees. E iba a pelear con la misma firmeza que hacía ella, aunque fuera por última vez.

El mundo necesitaba a Diana, porque era la única que podía hacer que todo mejorara, que la justicia prevaleciera y que su pureza llegara a las personas y las volviera mejores. Por lo que él iba a hacer el sacrificio.

Así que la buscó para despedirse, para poder sostener su rostro entre sus manos antes de perder ese recuerdo para siempre y le dijo que la amaba. Porque ahora lo sabía.

Sabía cómo se sentía amar a alguien hasta la muerte.

Pudieron haber sido más años. Más tiempo. Verla sonreír todos los días. Realmente deseaba que hubiesen tenido más tiempo. Pero Diana siempre creyó en fuerzas que iban más allá de lo terrenal, más allá de lo que se ve a simple vista, y se dio el permiso de creer de la misma forma una vez que tenía el arma apuntadas contra las municiones de gas.

Esperaba poder encontrarla en otra vida. Que esta vez su suerte fuera mejor, y que pudiera pasar todo el tiempo que quisiera con la mujer más hermosa que había conocido. Volvió a pensar en ella, sabiendo que estaría bien, ya que siempre había sabido cuidarse por su cuenta y, por sobre el miedo, volvió la alegría que había experimentado a su lado en esos pocos días.

Entonces, lo último que sintió fueron las llamas, calcinándolo junto a sus memorias.


End file.
